l'époux de Marcus Flint
by bleugus
Summary: en tremblant, Fred s'avance dans l'église où se presse la foule élégenante des invités venus assister aux noces les plus en vue de l'année. Comment va-t-il annoncer à Marcus Flint que celui qu'il doit épouser ne se présentera pas devant l'autel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

L'époux de Marcus Flint

« Courage ! », se dit Fred Weasley avec résolution. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution : lui seule pouvait remplir cette mission.

George Weasley n'aurait jamais pu affronter cette situation. Il aurait renoncé et finalement, aurait dit tout le contraire de ce qu'il était venu annoncer.

Si son frère s'était retrouvé face à Marcus Flint, il aurait finalement accepté ce mariage dont il ne voulait pas, manquant ainsi la chance de vivre un véritable amour. Non, il valait beaucoup mieux que George soit à présent sur le chemin de l'aéroport, en route vers sa nouvelle existence.

Le laissant s'occuper des dégâts causés par sa fuite…

Fred ralentit le pas en arrivant devant le porche de l'impressionnante et élégante église situé dans le domaine de la famille Flint. Levant les yeux un instant, il contempla la haute tour du clocher, qui s'élevait sur le ciel bleu et clair.

Après avoir inspiré à fond, Fred redressa les épaules. Derrière lui, les paparazzis rassemblés pour saisir l'événement venaient de le repérer, si bien qu'il se retrouva aussitôt mitraillé par les flashs. Essayant de les ignorer, il gravit les quelques marches de pierre aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Sa famille avait reçu une somme d'argent considérable du Ministre de la magie pour service rendue lors de la bataille finale. Son père avait démissionné de son poste au Ministre et avait commencé à se lancer dans les affaires. Cette argent avait permit à sa famille d'entrée dans le cercle des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre. Ron et Harry avaient décidé de faire l'école des aurors. Hermione se maria avec son Russe, Viktor Krum et décida de vivre là bas et d'entamer des études de medicomagie. Bill et Fleur se sont installés en France et Charlie retourna vers ses charmants dragons. Ginny était en dernière année à Poudlard. Mais tout monde s'était réuni pour ce grand jour : le mariage de George Weasley et de Marcus Flint.

Fred souffla

« Tu ne te retrouveras pas dans un piège, George. Sois tranquille », songea-t-il. Mais comment trouver la force dont il avait besoin pour pénétrer dans l'église et annoncer la nouvelle inattendue ? Et faire face au chaos qui allait s'ensuivre…

« Tu dois le faire ! »

Soupirant avec résignation, il se força à tourner la poignée, d'une main tremblante. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa robe de sorcier. Cette robe avait été prévue pour une cérémonie qui n'allait pas avoir lieu.

Sa mère deviendrait probablement hystérique et son père ? Quant au futur marié… A la pensée de cet homme ténébreux, Fred sentit une sensation étrange frémir au fond de sa poitrine.

Fred ne savait absolument pas comment le futur marié allait réagir. Qu'allait-il dire, ou faire, quand il apprendrait que George avait fui le jour de son mariage, et qu'en ce moment, il se dirigeait vers l'aéroport pour rejoindre un autre homme ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, Fred frissonnait et sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Depuis Poudlard, il n'avait revu Marcus Flint qu'une seule fois. C'était lors d'un dîner de famille donné dans la belle demeure de style baroque de Flint. Mais il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

D'autre part, il avait vu les effets de son influence sur son père depuis que les deux hommes faisaient des affaires ensemble. A présent, son père semblait plus vieux, plus mince et plus inquiet. Comme s'il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Son père n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec des requins de la finance, et Marcus Flint était l'un des plus dangereux.

-Attends un peu de l'avoir vu !il est tellement beau !, lui avait d'abord dit George avec enthousiasme. Trop d'enthousiasme avec une voix forcé qui trahissait ses efforts pour ressembler à un fiancé fou amoureux de son futur époux. Sa famille n'avait rien vu mais Fred si, George était sa moitié, son miroir. Il avait sentit que son frère mentait. A la suite d'une grande discussion avec George, celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'un autre : Oliver Wood qui était parti en France pour jouer dans une équipe Française de Quidditch. George n'avait pu choisir à cette époque entre lui et sa famille.

Fred vit Marcus. Il ne pouvait nier que Marcus était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il eût jamais rencontré. Grand, les cheveux noirs comme du jais, avec un corps puissant et des traits magnifiques, on pouvait dire que c'était un homme d'un charme ténébreux et dangereux. A Poudlard, il était trop occupé à faire des tours avec son frère et préparer leur futur magasin pour avoir fait attention à Flint ou aux autres garçons.

-Fred ?, dit son père, surpris de le voir lui et non son frère.

Fred sourit, c'est la première fois que son père arrivait à faire la distinction entre son frère et lui. Tout pouvait arriver, pensa-t-il.c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il ne portait pas la robe de mariage

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Une autre voix, froide et incisive, s'imposa au-dessus des murmures qui avaient empli l'église.

-Qu's'est-il passé ?répéta Marcus.

Fred tourna les yeux Marcus et dés le moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

-répondez-moi ! ordonna Marcus

Choquée par cette façon dictatoriale de s'adresser à lui, Fred redressa le menton en un geste de défi.

-« s'il vous plait », ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Ce n'était pas du tout un « s'il vous plaît », songea Fred avec colère. Mais plutôt une façon déguisée de reformuler son ordre. Cela lui donnait envie de lancer une réplique brutale, et de tourner les talons pour quitter cet endroit. Ou bien de lui jeter la vérité à la figure et de voir cet air arrogant quitter son visage.

Mais malgré la colère qui vibrait en lui, Fred se força à se calmer, poussée par le sens des convenances, mêlé d'une touche de compassion involontaire.

Même s'il était une brute arrogante, Marcus Flint, était aussi un homme qui s'attendait à se marier. Il était venu là dans une intention d'épouser George. Ce même George qui s'était enfui de son hôtel pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait. En lui le soin d'expliquer la situation…

À cette pensée, Fred sentit soudain sa bouche devenir sèche et sa gorge se nouer. Il avait envie de fuir et aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

-Qu'êtes-vous venue nous dire ? Parce que vous avez bien quelque chose à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? lança Marcus.

Fred essaya d'ignorer le ton sarcastique qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

-je dois vous parler, dit Fred d'une voix haletante.

-Eh bien, allez-y, fit-il avec un geste arrogant. Je suis vraiment impatient de vous entendre.

Il était impatient, en effet et Fred avait bien l'intention de lui parler mais pas là, pas comme cela.

Le cœur battant violemment, il se força à franchir la distance qui le séparait de Marcus.

-pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, s'il vous plait ?

Même si Fred n'avait pas parlé fort, il était certain qu'il l'avait entendue. Mais il avait incliné la tête sur le côté en plissant le front, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses paroles.

-Pardon ?, dit Marcus tout en s'avançant vers Fred.

Stupéfaite, Fred sentit naître en lui un frisson- pas d'appréhension, non, mais de sensualité. Pourtant, c'était bien la dernière réaction qu'il souhaitait éprouver envers cet homme, qui semblait n'avoir créé que des problèmes dans sa familles.

Il se força à répéter, d'un ton ferme.

-je voudrai vous parler, dans un endroit où nous serions seuls, reprit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Seuls ? répéta Marcus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air entendu qui fit rougir Fred. Je suis sur le point de me marier, ajouta-t-il

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Protesta Fred et vous…

« Vous n'allez pas vous marier ». Non, il ne pouvait lui annoncer ça ainsi. A coup sûr, il allait être dévasté par la nouvelle.

-il faut vraiment que vous m'écoutiez, reprit-il. Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que nous parlions sans témoin.

-Et moi, je ne désire pas me retrouver seul avec un inconnu quelques moments à peine avant mon mariage. Avez-vous pensé à la façon dont la presse à scandale interpréterait cela ?

-oh, si c'est votre réputation qui vous préoccupe, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Je peux vous assurer que je n'au aucune intention de…

Sa voix s'était éteinte sous le regard froid dardé sur lui. Pensait-il que son but était de ruiner sa réputation ? Quelle sorte d'existence menait-il pour être devenu aussi cynique et méfiant ?

Malgré lui, Fred laissa ses yeux descendre sur la bouche de Marcus et s'y arrêter, juste un peu trop longtemps… Son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine. Embrasser ces lèvres pleines et sensuelles devait être divin, songea-t-il en sentant ses sens s'enflammer.

-je préfère ne pas connaître vos intentions, lança Marcus d'une voix glaciale.

-Oh, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Explosa Fred. Je veux simplement vous éviter tout embarras.

D'un geste nerveux, Fred désigna une porte qui menait probablement à la sacristie. Avec une rapidité inouïe, Marcus tendit la main vers lui et Fred sentit un véritable étau se refermer autour de son bras. Puis il l'entraina vers la porte de bois qu'elle venait d'indiquer. Après en avoir fait tourner la poignée, il l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, il le poussa négligemment du pied.

Il s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse puissant. A présent, son visage était très dur, il le regardait d'un air impitoyable et autoritaire.

-vous avez trois minutes pour m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit et croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à être limpide, sinon…

Son ton menaçant avait fait naître un frisson d'appréhension dans le dos de Fred.

-Alors ? Reprit-il. Qu'avez-vous à me dire de si important.

A deux reprises, il essaya de parler, mais chaque fois la voix lui manqua. Comment annoncer à un homme sur le point de se marier que son fiancé venait de s'enfuir pour un autre ?

-vous avez déjà gaspillé trente secondes, lui fit remarquer Marcus.

-George ne viendra pas, lança Fred.

Etonnamment, l'explosion qu'elle avait redoutée ne vint pas. Mais le silence lourd et menaçant qui accueillit ses paroles était encore pire.

-Il a changé d'avis ? répéta-t-il enfin comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ou qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiaient ces mots. Expliquez –vous !

-Il ne viendra pas parce qu'il ne veut plus vous épouser.

-Où diable est-il ? lança Marcus avec rage

-je suis désolé, mais il ne viendra pas. Il est parti rejoindre l'homme qu'il aime et qu'il veut vraiment épouser.

-votre Frère est partit, répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il s'est enfui le jour de son mariage.

Dans la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot frère, Fred avait perçu une note sombre et dangereuse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Soudain Marcus ria, c'était un rire froid, dur et amer, qui faisait frémir Fred.

-Flint ? demanda Fred, craignant tout à coup de ne pas s'être fait comprendre. Croyait-il que c'était une blague que son frère et lui avait mijoté ?

-Flint, avez-vous entendu ce que je vous ai dit ? Redemanda Fred.

-Oh, j'ai bien entendu. Votre frère a manqué à sa parole et vous a généreusement confié le soin de régler le problème à sa place. Mais ce qui m'échappe, bon sang, c'est pourquoi vous pensez que je pourrai en être affecté.


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour les reviews ^^

Chapitre deux

-pardon ?

De plus en plus confus, Fred cligna des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que Marcus venait de dire.

Non seulement il ne s'était pas attendue à ce rire, mais encore moins à ces paroles, qui lui semblaient presque surréalistes. Alors qu'il pensait devoir faire face à un mélange de désarroi, de colère et d'amertume, il ne manifestait que du cynisme et de l'indifférence.

-Vous vous en moquez ? Mais vous…

Pour toute réponse, Marcus haussa ses larges épaules. Puis il se passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux noirs et brillants, comme s'il cherchait à se détendre après une longue et dure journée.

Mais ses traits étaient loin d'être détendus, constata Fred en contemplant ses lèvres sensuelles crispées, et le muscle qui tressaillait convulsivement.

-vous vous attendiez à ce que j'aie le cœur brisé ? Que je sois complètement désespéré ? Comme si j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie ? demanda Marcus d'un ton dur. Eh bien, vous ne pouvez vous tromper davantage. Je n'aurai aucune difficulté à vivre après cela. En revanche, votre famille pourrait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. En fait…

Il s'interrompit car on avait frappé légèrement à la porte.

-Fred ? demanda la voix inquiète de son père. Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? …

-un moment ! interrompit brusquement Marcus, sans quitter Fred des yeux. Nous sortirons dans un instant.

Son regard brûlant le fit tressaillir.

Mais sous cette douceur apparente, Fred avait perçu la nuance autoritaire.

-vous allez le faire, affirma-t-il, d'un ton brusque et froid. Votre famille m'a déjà assez causé d'ennuis comme cela…

-le faire ?

-je devais épouser l'un des fils Waesley. Peu importe lequel.

Fred se demanda s'il se trouvait en proie à un affreux cauchemar. Mais hélas, il ne rêvait pas

-Vous plaisantez !

-Pas du tout, répliqua Marcus avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous êtes des jumeaux personnes ne verra la différence. On se marie, tout le monde s'amuse et puis on avisera.

-Quelle sorte de monstres êtes-vous ? s'écria Fred à la fois horrifiée et scandalisée. Vous ne pouvez pas changer de fiancé sur un claquement de doigt.

-Oh, mais si, affirma Marcus d'une voix glaciale. Un marché est un marché et il est hors de question que je me laisse duper par quiconque. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement avec moi.

Mais c'était George qui a rompu sa promesse, songea Fred, de plus en plus perplexe.

-votre famille avait-elle tout prévu depuis le début ? Continua-t-il. Vos parents ont voulu m'appâter avec votre frère, si charmeur et glamour en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait me laisser tomber.

Que voulait-il dire ? Que ses parents lui avaient en fait réservé le moins glamour de leurs fils ? Ses paroles lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle, aussi brutale et douloureuse qu'un coup véritable.

-Il n'y avait aucun plan, dit Fred sèchement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous épouser.

-vous n'avez pas le choix

-pourquoi refusez-vous de m'écouter ? Je ne veux pas vous épouser ! Lui dit-il calmement.

Il est très doué, se dit Marcus en observant la façon dont Fred s'était avancée avant de s'immobiliser. Il avait remarqué le ton calme et apaisant de sa voix. A l'écouter, à la regarder, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sincère.

Le jour où il avait vu Fred lors de ce dîner, chez lui, tout semblait plus doux, plus nuancé que son frère. Son profil avait une pureté qui attirait le regard et Marcus était fasciné par ses longs cils recourbés qui semblaient caresser ses joues quand il baissait les yeux mais quelque chose en lui, le séduisait malgré lui.

Bref, ce quelque chose l'intriguait et l'attirait à tel point que pour l'instant, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment les personnes n'arrivaient pas les reconnaître. Ils étaient tellement différents.

Mais je suis sûr qu'il devait savoir depuis le début que son frère allait le laisser tomber. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il arrivé à l'église exactement au moment où il était impossible d'aller à la poursuite de George et de le ramener ?

Ils étaient de connivence, toute la famille. Et lui avait été assez stupide pour baisser la garde.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Marcus en lui prenant la main et en sortant de la sacristie. Ils avancèrent vers l'autel.

-je suis désolé du retard, lança Marcus en souriant, mais mon futur époux a voulu me faire une petite blague.

Fred vit avec peur tout l'assemblé présent dans l'église rire. Il regarda Marcus avec horreur. Celui-ci chuchota à l'oreille du prêtre quelques mots.

-commençons, dit Marcus en prenant les mains de Fred.

-Mais…

A peine avait-il ouvrit la bouche pour protester cette folie que Marcus l'avait tiré vers lui et l'avait embrassé. Les lèvres de Fred s'entrouvrirent sous l'assaut, et une langue experte vint jouer avec la sienne, la taquinant sans pitié. Un long gémissement de plaisir retentit dans l'église. Marcus s'écarta de Fred et lui sourit.

-si nous commencions ? dit le prêtre avec sourire

A peine Fred avait retrouvé ses esprits qu'il était marié à Marcus Flint.

-une réception a été préparée chez moi. Mon personnel et les traiteurs ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Allons leurs faires honneur, lança Marcus en tenant par la taille Fred.

Avait-il réellement pensé que la situation deviendrait plus facile une fois qu'il serait chez Marcus ? se demanda Fred quelques heures plus tard.

Terriblement mal à l'aise, il s'avança dans l'immense salle à manger dans laquelle le repas avait été servi. Il n'avait rien avalé, son ventre était resté affreusement noué, son cœur battait de façon désordonnée et une excitation nerveuse courait dans ses veines.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se demanda Fred en s'arrêtant sur le bacon de pierre. Il contempla les vastes jardins qui s'étendaient devant lui.

-ainsi, c'est ici que tu te cachais

La voix profonde et viril de Marcus l'avait tiré de ses réflexions en une fraction de seconde. Fred ne répondit pas à Marcus et continuait de fixer le jardin.

-ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie vue les circonstances ?

Fred le foudroya du regard et ne répondit pas.

-tu n'as rien mangé. La nourriture ne te convenais pas ? demanda Marcus se mettant à coté de Fred. Marcus le trouva magnifique, Fred avait enlevé la veste de sa robe qui permettait de bien voir les formes somptueuse de Fred.

-tu n'aime pas mon frère ? demanda Fred.

-si je l'aimais

Il éclata d'un rire bref et cynique, et si froid que Fred recula d'un pas.

-Je ne crois pas en l'amour, reprit-il. Je n'y ai jamais cru et je n'y croirai jamais.

-Alors pourquoi l'épouser ?

-c'était le désir de ton frère. Et cela me convenait. Il n'y avait aucun amour là-dedans. Ce mariage représentait pour moi une union avec une famille respectable comme la votre. Je me moque de ce qu'on dit de moi mais je ne veux pas que mes enfants se battent pour trouver leur place à cause des choix de ma famille rajouta-t-il en portant sa main sur son bras où se trouve le tatouage en forme de tête de crane de Voldemort.

Marcus Flint fut acquitté lors de son procès. Le juge avait reconnu qu'il n'avait participé à aucun raide ou activité.

-Avec ton frère comme père-porteur, tout le monde aurait été forcé de les accepter.

Quelle amertume dans la voix ! Songea Fred. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il avait enduré. C'était palpable, dans sa voix, dans la lueur sombre au fond de ses yeux.

- Je te présente mes excuses, dit Fred avec embarras.

-Tu penses que des excuses suffisent ?

Un silence régna sur le balcon. On pouvait sentir l'air frais caresser leurs visages.

-Aurais-tu fait la même chose à sa place ? demanda Marcus avec douceur quoi fit frissonner Fred. M'aurais-tu dit la vérité ? Je me le demande. Ou aurais-tu fait comme ton frère, qui s'est enfui plutôt de se retrouver face à moi ?

A cet instant, Fred comprit vraiment pourquoi George n'avait pas eu le courage de venir affronter Marcus. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la voix. Sa fureur à peine retenue était perceptible dans le ton mordant de ses paroles, contrastant avec la douceur incroyable avec laquelle il les prononçait.

Cette douceur était bien plus puissante qu'un cri de rage…

-George a fait ce qu'il devait faire, dit Fred enfin, luttant pour dissimuler la tension qui l'étreignait.

-Il avait ce qu'il devait faire !, répéta Marcus avec dérision. Oui, il t'a laissé assumer seule les conséquences de son acte, pendant qu'il s'enfuyait pour aller rejoindre son amant. Et pour temps tu le défendes. Tu persistes à vous ranger de son coté.

-c'est mon jumeau, dit Fred d'une voix déterminée avec un sourire. C'est ma famille. tu sais combien c'est important ?

-Non, au contraire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je crains de ne pas partager ta croyance en l'importance de la famille. C'est un concept que je trouve surestimé

- A près l'amour, la famille ! tu es vraiment un monstre cynique, n'est- ce pas ?

Durant un espace, une lueur étrange s'alluma au fond des yeux de Marcus. Mais elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une expression sauvage, dangereuse. Ce regard l'avertissait qu'il avait franchi une ligne invisible dont il n'était pas conscient.

-je suis effectivement cynique, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Et un homme qui ne recule devant rien. Et quand à la famille, c'est ce que je voulais créer avec ton frère.

-George s'est contenté de suivre mes conseils, se justifia Fred.

- tu l'as conseillé de renoncer à ce mariage ? De quel droit es-tu intervenue ?

-Il ne t' aimait pas !

-Ah oui, l'amour…ce mot semble si important pour toi.

-C'est plus qu'un mot, protesta Fred. L'amour est vital dans la vie.

-je vais voir mes parents. Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

-Ils sont partit, il y a une demi-heure.

-Partis ?

Soudain, il afficha ce sourire dévastateur qui lui coupait le souffle, à tel point que Fred sentit ses genoux faiblir.

-N'oubliez pas que tu es maintenant mon époux et tu vivras ici à présent.


	3. Chapter 3

merci pour vos reviews^^

Pour répondre à Mailyn : c'est vrai que j'aurai du faire un effort pour développer ce passage mais je jouais sur le fait que Fred était choqué du comportement de Marcus et surtout que le baiser l'avait déstabilisé ;-)

Je te rasure que Fred ne saura pas aussi passif dans les autres chapitres^^

Chapitre 3

Seigneur, Marcus ne pouvait penser ce qu'il venait de dire…

Une fois de plus, il lui adressait un de ces sourires. Son visage s'en trouva éclairé, sans toutefois que son sourire atteigne ses yeux, ceux-ci reste aussi froid et distants que d'habitude. Mais même si Fred frémissait face à ce sourire, une autre partie se sentait plus vulnérable et répondait malgré lui à ce sourire.

-tu ne peux pas me retenir ici ! s'exclama Fred.

-tu ne partiras que quand je t'y autorise, dit-t-il froidement et partit du balcon.

Il ne lui échapperait pas comme son frère. Non ce Weasley ne s'enfuirait pas.

Il avait déjà donné des instructions à ses hommes pour ne pas laisser son époux sortir de la demeure. Son époux et quel époux !

Fred était comme un pur sang indomptable et fougueux.

La façon qu'il avait de morde ces lèvres lors qu'il était en colère, le rendait fou. À plusieurs reprisent lors de leurs joutes verbales, il avait été tenté de l'embrasser. Il désirait prendre cette bouche et l'écraser sous la sienne jusqu'à Fred tremble et se rende. Il commença à se sentir son sexe se réveillait. Ce n'est pas le moment, jura-t-il, il devait encore dire ces remerciements à plusieurs des invités encore présents et après il s'occupera de son charment époux. Il sourit.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Fred redressa la tête et lui lança un regard de défi. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou au Terrier, personne ne pouvait enfermer un Weasley, encore moins si ce sont un des fameux jumeaux et Marcus va l'apprendre à ces dépens.

-Monsieur Flint voudrait qu'on amène une voiture devant la porte principale, dit Fred d'une voix calme et déterminée.

Il avait gentiment demandé à un des elfes de maisons de lui apporter de quoi se changer, celui-ci croyant à faire à George obéit. Cette partie du plan fonctionnait à merveille mais maintenant, il avait affaire à des aurors et aux gardes du corps de Flint, et là, ça se corse.

-Nous avons reçu des instructions très strictes de votre époux, répondit un des gardes du corps, il ne veut pas que vous quittiez la demeure. Désolé Monsieur Flint.

Soudain Fred se força à rire.

-On ne vous a pas dit que l'époux de Monsieur Flint avait un jumeau ? demanda Fred.

-si, répondit le garde.

-Bonjour, je suis Fred Weasley, le frère de l'époux, lança Fred avec sourire.

-Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas l'époux de Monsieur Flint ?, lança un autre garde du corps.

Fred se raidit à cette remarque. Ils sont plus intelligent que je le pensais se dit-il, je dois le jouet serré.

-Bien sûr, je suis le marié et là, je vous demande qu'une voiture me soit amener à la porte principale à la place de m'enfuire par la porte de derrière, dit Fred en rigolant.

Les gardes s'échangeraient quelques regards. Devaient-ils le croire ?, songèrent les gardes.

-Si vous voulez aller chercher mon frère et son époux, mais à mon avis, ils doivent être vaguement occupé à consommer leurs mariage, lança Fred d'un ton léger. Mais à vos risques et périls, en connaissant mon beau-frère, il ne va pas être très content d'être interrompu dans ces « activités », ajouta-t-il.

Fred vit les gardes pâlirent. Marcus faisait aussi peur à ces gardes, pensa-t-il, lorsqu'il vit les gardes pressée le pas pour lui trouver une voiture.

Et ce fut que quand la voiture s'éloigna de la propriété qu'il se laissa aller à un long soupir.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Après une longue journée de travail, Fred fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et entra chez lui. Le contraste entre son modeste cottage et le demeure de Flint était plutôt criant. Mais au moins, c'était une vrai maison, pas un endroit sans âme et dénué de toute chaleur, pensa-t-il.

Après avoir jetait un sort sur la cheminée pour réchauffer la maison, il commença à préparer son dîner.

La maison commença tout juste à se réchauffer qu'on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'attendait personne, songea-t-il en prenant sa baguette.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit la haute silhouette au regard étincelant qui se tenait devant lui, Fred sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Stupéfaire il recula d'un pas.

Marcus était là, devant lui, grand et sombre, avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le vent et ses yeux aussi froids et sombres que le ciel.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle

-je suis venu te restituer tes biens.

Il leva une main pour lui montrer un sac en plastique

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tes vêtements, dit-il d'un ton glacial

-ce n'est vraiment pas la peine

-je voulais te les rendre, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma visite. Si tu me laisses entrer, nous pourrions peut-être bavarder un peu ?

-De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Si tu me laissais entrer, répéta-t-il, ce serait plus commode.

Avec un soupir résigné, il s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Fred regrettait déjà de lui avoir ouvert la porte. Marcus était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir chez lui. Et pourtant, quand il l'le frôla en passant devant lui dans la minuscule entrée, une excitation sauvage et violente courut dans ses veines.

Quand il se tourna vers lui, Fred vit un sourire dévastateur illuminer ses traits.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Fred alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à toutes vitesse et ses jambes trembler.

-Rien, je repensais à ta fuite, répondit Marcus. Je dois t'avouer que jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu pouvais être aussi rusé. T'es sûr que le chapeau vous a bien répartit toi et ton frère ?

Marcus se pencha sur lui et lui effleura la joue de Fred du bout des doigts.

-Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Fred en reculant et mettant une distance entre Marcus et lui.

Pourquoi était-il là ? A vrai dire Marcus s'était posé la question une centaine de fois. Il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir chez Fred : la colère qu'il l'avait saisi quand il s'était rendue compte de la fuite de Fed.

Il s'était enfui exactement comme son frère.

Décidément, toute la famille semblait s'être liguée pour l'humilier et lui prendre l'argent qu'il avait assez stupide pour leur donner dès le début.

Quelqu'un devait le rembourser et ce quelqu'un serait Fred Weasley.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu exiger le remboursement de la dette au père ou le mettre en prison mais maintenant son objectifs est autre dans son esprit : c'était retrouvé Fred.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir l'adresse de Fred de son père. Son père lui avait tendue sur un plateau son fils.

Mais dès qu'il vit Fred ouvrir la porte, Marcus avait compris la véritable raison. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait jamais pu sortir Fred de la tête. Depuis qu'il avait disparu, son image avait fait partie de ses pensées, jour et nuit, l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement et de dormir.

En fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaitre qu'il l'avait attiré dès le premier instant où il l'avait rencontré. Il y avait quelques choses en lui qui avait mis ses sens en éveil, et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis.

Ces derniers jours, cette homme avait hanté ses nuits, le tenant éveillé de longues heures. Quand il parvenait enfin à s'en dormir, il revenait dans des rêves brulants et érotiques, murmurant son prénom, lui offrant ses lèvres et son corps.

Quand il se réveille, couvert de sueur, le cœur battant, il se retrouvait en proie à un désir impitoyable qui réclamait l'assouvissement.

Quand il l'avait vue devant lui, dans un pull corail et ce jean moulant qui mettaient en valeur ses courbes avec ses cheveux en batailles, il avait sentit son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Et le désir féroce qui est né au plus profond de lui avait été violent, si fort qu'il avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser avec passion jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux pantelants de désir.

-Je suis venu finir ce que nous avons commencé, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis venu à cause de toi. Pour toi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

A cause de lui. Pour lui.

Avait-il, bien entendu ? Fred sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il avait dû mal comprendre, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela…

Et pourtant il était bien là, en face de lui, l'air sombre et dangereux, en train de déboutonner son manteau.

-Que veut-tu dire ? demanda Fred en essayant de prendre un ton neutre. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir d'intéressant, tu le sais.

-tu es sûre ? répliqua Marcus avant de poser négligemment son manteau sur un des fauteuils de la maison.

-Tout à fait

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air cynique.

-Tu oublies une chose, fit Marcus d'une voix douce

En dépit de lui-même, Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer la voix grave et sensuelle de Marcus. Son timbre de voix faisait naître en lui des frissons délicieux.

-Tu t'es marié avec moi, dit-il lentement

-c'est le mariage de mon frère ! protesta Fred. Tout le monde croit que c'est lui que tu as épousé. C'est simple, va le retrouver et organise ton divorce avec lui mais tu me laisses en dehors de tout ça, ajouta-t-il

-Ta famille me doit un époux, répliqua Marcus d'un ton sec. Cessons ce petit jeu, enchaina-t-il, toi et moi savons de quoi je parle.

-je n'ai pas la moindre idée, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sincère.

Fred comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait et, confusément, il redoutait d'apprendre une chose terrible.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je prends la place de George ! Et tu vas me faire croire que t'es venue pour cela !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Riposta Marcus.

-Parce que je ne suis pas George, cria Fred humilié par cette demande.

-je n'ai jamais désiré ton frère comme je te désire, dit Marcus d'une voix rauque.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire, répliqua Fred. A ce que je sache mon frère est ma réplique parfaite et donc tu me désire plus que lui. Laisse-moi rire.

-Vous êtes différents, répliqua Marcus en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en s'approchant de lui.

-En effet, tu ne remplaceras pas George, rajouta-t-il avec le plus grand calme. Parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti rien de tel envers lui. Ma relation avec ton frère n'a jamais atteint cette intensité.

Oh, il aurait tant voulu qu'il arrête de dire des choses pareilles ! Songea Fred. A la pensée que cet homme fabuleux lui préfère à son frère, il sentait la tête lui tourner et son corps frémir d'excitation.

Seigneur, il avait tellement envie de céder à cette tentation… juste une fois, songea-t-il. Il pourrait laisser tomber ses préjugés, se libérer des contraintes qu'il s'était imposées et savourer cette excitation qui montait en lui. S'abandonner à la passion sauvage et folle…

Voyant qu'il se cédera Marcus s'installa sur un des fauteuils du salon.

-Tu as besoin d'amour pour te marier ? Souffla Marcus en passant une des ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-oui !

-Eh bien, pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. En revanche je peux t'offrir beaucoup de…

-Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux rien de toi.

Fred le vit redresser la tête et plisser le front comme s'il était choqué.

-je te suggère de parler de tout ceci avec ton père.

-Mon père ? pourquoi lui ? demanda Fred confus. Pourquoi mêlait son père à cela ?

-Je te conseille vraiment de parler de ce mariage à ton père, répondit-il en souriant.

-Très bien, concéda Fred. Je lui parlerai quand tu seras parti car je veux que tu t'en ailles, à présent.

-D'accord, dit-il en se levant et remit son manteau.

Quand Fred ouvrit la porte, il vit que le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, il hésita à le faire repartir par un temps pareil. Il vit même que des grêlons s'abattaient sur les quelques plantes du jardin.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Transplaner dans ces conditions est assez dangereux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Fred ? Ironisa Marcus. Serais-tu inquiet ? Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais…

-Oui, je sais, riposta-t-il, vexé mais il fait vraiment un temps épouvantable.

-je survivrai, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Aussitôt avoir fermé la porte, il appela son père. Celui-ci l'avait offert un téléphone le jour de son aménagement ici. Fred tomba sur le répondeur. Il lui demanda de le rappeler le plus vite possible.

A cet instant, Fred entendit la porte du cottage s'ouvrir violement. Se précipitant dans l'entrée, il vit Marcus trempé de la tête au pied.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, en proie à un fou rire.

-j'ai transplané mais avec le vent, dit-il gêné en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, j'ai attiré dans un petit lac pas loin de ta maison.

- je suis un grand garçon, imita Fred, les paroles de Marcus. Je te l'avais bien dit et tu as voulu jouer l'homme fort et virile ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Viens, tu dois prendre une douche sinon tu vas attraper un rhum ou autre chose, dit Fred tout en prenant la main de Marcus.

Dans la salle de bain, Fred ouvrit l'eau de la douche et donna une serviette à Marcus et à cette instant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Marcus prit la serviette et la jeta au sol et il s'approcha de Fred, celui-ci recula vers le fond de la douche se mettant sous le jet d'eau. Fred était hypnotisé par les yeux de Marcus, ceux-ci exprimait que désire.

Marcus entra à son tour dans la douche tout habillé et ses lèvres frôlèrent ceux de Fred. Le baiser qui était doux au début, fut passionné par la suite.

Marcus colla Fred à la paroi de la douche, l'eau coulait sur le corps. Il commença à déshabiller Fred. Il enleva le pull de Fred et embrassa le coup de celui-ci.

Fred se mit à tirer la chemise de Marcus de son pantalon. A sa grande satisfaction, il la déboutonna rapidement et s'en débarrassa en un instant. Enfin, Fred put caresser la peau chaude de Marcus, avant de la fine toison qui recouvrait son torse puissant.

Soudain, Fred vit Marcus se mettre à genou. Il dégrafa le jean de son roux et lui enleva, suivit de près par le boxer de Fred. La respiration de Fred s'accélère face à cette vision.

Marcus commença à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de Fred.

-Marcus, gémit Fred en mettant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Marcus.

Marcus sourit et prit entièrement le sexe de Fred en bouche et commençant à lécher la verge de bas en haut avec avidité. Plus Marcus entendait les gémissements plus cela l'exciter. Il se leva et embrassa passionnément Fred et il mit ses mains sur les fesses de son roux et le souleva d'un coup, celui-ci attacha ses jambes autour des hanches de Marcus.

Marcus le déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit et il finit de se déshabiller.

-Tu es magnifique, dit Marcus d'une voix rauque en se mettant sur Fred.

Il prit un des tétons de Fred de sa main et il commença à le pincer délicatement, tout en léchant, en embrassant le cou de son roux.

Des sensations d'une volupté inouïe se répandaient dans tout le corps de Fred, l'emportant toujours plus loin dans l'ivresse.

-je te désire, gémit Fred. Il avait besoin de lui tout entier, besoin d'être possédée par lui. Fred s'attaqua fiévreusement à la bouche de Marcus.

-Tu me rends fou, murmura Marcus contre ses lèvres.

Il retourna Fred et commença à le préparer avec délicatesse. Il montra ses doigts à Fred qui les lécha et puis il introduit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de Fred et commença des mouvements et quand il sentit son amant se détendre, il mit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

-Vas y, haleta Fred.

Marcus se positionna contre les fesses de son amant. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il franchit avec une lenteur l'anus de Fred et l'anneau de chair se distendit pour le laisser entrer, et bientôt, ses testicules vinrent reposer contre les fesses fermes de son roux. Il laissa échapper un bref halètement.

Les hanches de Fred se frottèrent lascivement tout contre les siennes, et Marcus a comprit qu'il pouvait bouger. Il commença des lents mouvements de vas et viens.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Fred pour mieux le souder à lui, et Fred partit instinctivement à la rencontre de ses voluptueux coups de boutoir. Chaque mouvement touchait sa cible, et bientôt, Fred se saisit de son sexe pour se masturber, conscient qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

Après un instant, Fred ne put se contenir un instant de plus et se lâcha. Le plaisir fut si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Les muscles anaux se contractèrent et enserrer le membre érigé de Marcus que ce dernier le suivit à son tour dans l'extase. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux et avec un grondement animal, se vida à longs jets brûlants dans l'intimité étroite de son amant.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles. Marcus prit Fred dans ses bras et ils en dormirent.


	5. Chapter 5

**merci pour vos reviews ^^**

Chapitre 5

Fred fut lentement tiré d'un profond sommeil par la lueur de l'aube qui passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Après s'être étirée légèrement, son bras droit et sa jambe rencontrèrent la chaleur ferme d'un corps à coté de lui. Un corps musclé et très viril, songea-t-il tandis que les souvenirs affluaient à son cerveau.

Il ne se rappelait pas le nombre de fois où ils avaient atteint l'extase ensemble, avant de sombrer, exténués, dans le sommeil. Il avait vraiment passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Fred en était sûr mais il savait que cette nuit n'était que la seule chose que Marcus pouvait lui offrir.

Fred regarda Marcus, celui-ci était étendu sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Le drap était descendu sur la taille, laissant son dos musclé exposé et sur sa peau, Fred venait de découvrir plusieurs cicatrices.

Il y en avait une en haut, sur son épaule droite, et deux autres plus bas, près de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Marcus, dit doucement Fred en posant doucement sa main sur le dos de Marcus.

Fred savait qu'il était réveillé car il avait légèrement bougé la tête, et son dos s'était raidi sous ses doigts. Mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fred

Durant quelques longs instants, il crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais tout d'un coup, il poussa un long et profond soupir avant de se redresser vivement et de se retourner.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je…, commença Fred craignant soudain de s'être immiscée dans l'intimité contre son gré, franchissant ainsi sans le savoir une frontière invisible.

-C'est arrivé il y a très longtemps, dit-il d'une voix affreusement neutre et calme. Presque 15 ans.

- 15 ans… mais… tu étais un enfant ?

Marcus hocha lentement la tête, toujours sans le regarder. La tension qui se lisait sur son visage, la façon dont son front se plissait suffisait à montrer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs heureux.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je me moque de ce qu'on dirait de moi mais je ne voulais pas que mes enfants se battent pour trouver leur place à cause des choix de ma famille ?

Fred hocha la tête en silence, n'osant pas parler.

-Tu sais que ma famille suivait les convictions de Voldemort ? Continua-t-il. Disons ces traces sont ce qui me reste de mes parents. Ne voulant pas suivre leurs choix. Mon père s'est donné le devoir de me montrer la bonne voie.

-Oh mon dieu

En dépit de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, Fred se sentit soudain glacée.

-Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? demanda-t-il, bouleversé.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils voyaient cela comme une solution, un moyen de me faire changer d'avis.

Prononcés d'une voix neutre et dénuée e toute émotion ses paroles firent l'effet d'une gifle à Fred. Le manque total d'émotion de Marcus, son détachement apparent, l'affectait plus que s'il crié ou juré.

Repoussant les draps, Marcus sortit du lit. Quand il se mit à arpenter la pièce, Fred ne pu s'empêcher de contempler son beau musclé, ses jambes puissants, son dos et ses larges épaules.

La nuit précédente, il avait caressé ce corps, ses mains s'étaient accrochées à ces épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair tendis qu'il s'était abandonnait aux plaisirs.

Sans voir les cicatrices qui manquait son dos….

-Marcus…, commença Fred

Après cela, comment aurait-il pu croire à l'amour ? Pas étonnant qu'il fasse confiance à personne à personne.

-Comment as-tu réagi ?

-Je me suis enfui dès que j'ai pu. Et j'ai atterri dans un foyer pour enfant.

-As-tu raconté ce que tu avais vécu à quelqu'un ?

-A quoi bon ? C'est du passé. Je m'en étais sorti.

Marcus ramassa ses vêtements. Il remettait de l'ordre, ne put s'empêcher de penser Fred, dans la pièce et dans ses pensées.

Il avait avancé, certes, mais il avait gardé des cicatrices. Celles de son corps, mais aussi celles gravées dans son psychisme. Des marques qui jetaient toujours une ombre sur sa vie, l'empêchant de construire une relation basée sur l'amour, pensa Fred tristement.

-J'aimerai prendre un douche, dit Marcus tout à coup ramenant Fred au présent.

-Bien sûr…

Marcus ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bains.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler dans la douche, il se demanda s'il essayait d'effacer les traces de leurs étreintes sur son corps, et s'il ne faisait pas la même dans sa mémoire.

Pourquoi diable lui avait-il raconté tout cela ? se demanda Marcus en offrant son visage au jet puissant de la douche. Après avoir vu les cicatrices, Fred avait inévitablement demandé d'où elles provenaient. C'était déjà arrivé. D'autres amants les avaient vus et certains lui avaient posé des questions.

Mais il n'avait jamais révélé la vérité, à aucun d'entre eux. Chaque fois, il avait donné des vagues explications, parlé d'un accident. Rien de précis. Et ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait dû raconter toutes cette horrible histoire. Celle dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

Fred ne se serait pas contenté de vagues explications, il en était certain. Et il l'avait profondément choquée. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont ils 'étaient élargis, s'assombrissant d'horreur. Il s'était choqué lui-même, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il désiré lui en parler, qu'il avait eu envie qu'il sache davantage sur lui.

Et il ne s'était jamais rendu aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie.

Se trouver nu devant un homme était une situation qu'il connaissait bien il avait eu assez d'amants mais, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était senti vraiment nu. Cette sensation lui était très désagréable.

S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait reconnaitre qu'il éprouver cette sensation chaque fois que Fred posait ses yeux sur lui.

Une seule chose était claire dans son esprit : jamais il ne permettrait que Fred le laisse tomber comme l'avait fait son frère.

Il le voulait consentant. Et après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, il était sûr qu'il l'était.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, le téléphone sonna quelques parts dans la maison et entendit bientôt Fred descendre rapidement les escaliers pour aller répondre. Marcus le suivit en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Tu veux du café ? demanda-t-il en passant devant le salon, juste au moment où Fred soulevait le combiné.

-Oui, dit-il avant d'enchainer : Bonjour papa !

Bien sûr qu'il lui avait dit d'appeler son père mais il pensait qu'il l'avait fait la veille. Il avait cru qu'il était au courant de tout. A présent, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Des qu'il avait entendu le téléphone sonner, Fred avait deviné que c'était son père qui l'avait appelait.

-Papa, il faut que je te parle…

Mais son père ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'interrompit. Visiblement, il était bien déterminé à ce que Fred l'écoute.

Et à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Fred sentait le sang se retirer de son visage, la force quitter ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ j'espére que vous avez aimé cette histoire**

Chapitre 6

Depuis combien de temps son père parlait-il ? Fred n'en savait vraiment rien. En tout cas, il avait juste la force de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait que prononcer quelques mots vagues : oui, il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative … pour protéger sa famille et éviter lui-même la prison.

Pour éviter la prison.

Tout était là. Le pire des scénarios était résumé dans ces quatre mots. Fred avait senti que quelques choses tracassé son père. Son père avait investi tout son argent dans des actions qui l'avaient conduit à sa perte. Pour éviter la faillite, il avait emprunté de l'argent à Marcus Flint.

Ainsi chaque fois qu'il avait affirmé que la famille de Fred lui devait un époux, il avait été sincère.

_Je suis venu pour toi_

Pendant qu'il écoutait son père s'expliquer et se justifier, il pensait à Marcus qui l'attendait dans la cuisine avec son café et son sourire entendu. La vérité, c'est qu'il pensait avoir des droits sur lui.

Et il avait raison. Depuis le début, songea Fred. Seigneur, il était pris au piège…il n'avait aucun issu, aucun recours. Saufs s'il laissait tout le monde tomber et ce qui conduirait son père en prison.

Les paroles de Marcus lui revenaient brutalement à l'esprit : « je suis venu pour toi », avait-il dit quand il était venu le retrouver chez lui. Et il s'était autorisé à croire qu'il commençait peut-être à éprouver quelques choses pour lui. Et que tout à l'heure, il s'était confié à lui parce que…

_Non !_

Il devait y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir. Fred ne le laisserait pas faire. Marcus croyait qu'il lui appartenait ?

Eh bien, il allait être déçu.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il s'habille. Il était hors de question qu'il affronte cet homme arrogant et manipulateur vêtu de son seul peignoir.

Fred se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. S'il y avait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, il allait le trouver. Marcus Flint apprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'emparer ainsi de la vie des gens. Quelqu'un devait lui résister…

Fred monta la fermeture éclair de son jean d'un geste nerveux. Dire qu'il avait cru l'aimer !

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il était amoureux d'un homme qui manipulait ainsi les gens ? Qui n'hésitait pas à s'acheter un époux ?

Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Fred inspira à fond et redressa les épaules, puis il s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Mais dès qu'il aperçut Marcus, il comprit qu'il mentait à lui-même en cherchant à nier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

En effet, Fred ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer quand il le vit assis devant la petite table de bois blanc, les cheveux encore humides après la douche, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui et ses pieds nus croisés l'un sur l'autre.

Non, il lui était impossible de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, se dit-il en songeant amèrement qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait accepté avec joie de se marier avec lui.

Mais vu les conditions dans lesquelles Marcus lui demandé de l'épouser, il devrait combattre ses sentiments. Coûte que coûte.

-Enfin !s'exclama-t-il.

-Je voulais m'habiller, répliqua Fred en s'efforçant de prendre un ton neutre. Je me sens mieux ainsi.

Sans dire un mot, il l'exclama des pieds à la tête d'un regard entendu. Il semblait lui demander en silence pourquoi il avait jugé bon de se rhabiller alors qu'il avait l'intention de lui ôter ses vêtements dans peu de temps.

Après s'être ressaisie à grand-peine, il le défia du regard.

-Ton café t'attend, dit-il en désignant la tasse posée sur le plan de travail. Je viens juste de le servir, il est tout chaud.

Fred se dirigea vers la tasse et le saisit avant de verser le liquide odorant dans l'évier.

Marcus le regarda faire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Laissa Marcus tomber négligemment.

Cependant, derrière ses cils épais, ses yeux clairs étincelaient avec une telle intensité que Fred eut l'impression que leur éclat lui brûlait la peau.

-Ça ne va pas fonctionner, Marcus !lança Fred vivement.

-De ce petit chantage que tu as mis au point pour te trouver un époux.

-Tu as parlé à ton père, constata-t-il d'une voix froide et distante.

-Oui, en effet, comme tu me l'as conseillé hier soir, si tu as bonne mémoire. Alors maintenant, j'ai compris ce que tu as mijoté.

-Ce que ton père a mijoté, corrigea Marcus d'un ton impassible.

On aurait dit que la température avait brutalement baissé dans la pièce.

-Ton père t'a-t-il précisé quelles étaient les sommes en jeu ?

-J'ai compris qu'elles étaient importantes

-En quelque sorte, fit-il avant de citer un montant qui horrifia Fred.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il dut saisir le dossier de la chaise la plus proche pour se soutenir.

-Je…

-Crois-tu vraiment que je m'en soucierais s'il s'agissait d'une somme moins importante ?

Fred avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il risquait d'être englouti.

-Mais crois-tu vraiment que cela justifie la façon dont tu as joué avec nos vies ? Tu nous as manipulés, non ?

Marcus soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas manipulé ton frère pour qu'il m'épouse, dit-il. Il était attiré par moi, tu le sais. C'est lui qui a suggéré que nous pourrions nous marier. Et sa fuite m'a laissé avec un problème : ton père me devait toujours de l'argent.

-Alors tu as décidé, de sang-froid, que je pourrais remplacer mon frère, c'est bien ça ?

-Non, Fred, pas du tout. Ne vois-tu pas que, dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne fais plus preuve d'aucun sang-froid ?c'est tout le contraire. Tu me troubles tellement que je deviens incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérents. Tu me fais faire des choses dénuées de bon sens.

A ces mots, Fred sentit l'accélération des battements de son cœur

-quelle sorte de choses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. Comme de venir ici pour te rendre tes vêtements.

-Tu as dit que tu étais venu pour moi

-Et c'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Je te désirais si fort que je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi. Et je savais que tu me désirais, toi aussi. Bien sûr, notre mariage avait arrangé les problèmes que ton père puis ton frère ont crées.

-Bien sûr, approuva lentement Fred.

A quoi s'était-il donc attenue ? Qu'après tout cela, il lui ferait une folle déclaration d'amour ? Il le désirait, un point c'est tout. Cela suffisait pour lui. Mais cela ne l'était pas pour lui.

Il l'aimait désespérément.

-Et tu es venu pour que je me fasse passer pour mon frère.

-Non

-Non ? demanda Fred d'une voix hésitante

-Lors de notre mariage, j'ai demandé au prêtre de changer le nom dans le certificat et mettre le tien. Tu es légalement mon époux et non ton frère

-En fait, t'avait tout prévu : mon père avec son problème d'argent

-très bien !s'exclama Marcus en levant les mains au ciel. Très bien, oublions ton père. Ceci ne regarde que toi et moi. J'annulerai sa dette à condition que tu sois réellement mon époux.

-Et tu veux que j'accepte ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, reprit Marcus, d'une voix à présent rauque. Ne me dis pas que tu ne me désires pas.

Marcus s'approcha et pris possession les lèvres de Fred pour un baiser passionné et Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y répondre avec la même fièvre, et de mettre tout son amour dans ce baiser.

Marcus le serrait contre lui, avec une force et une passion viriles qui la captivaient totalement. Pendant quelques instants Fred se laissa aller au délice que les caresses de sa langue avaient fait naître en lui.

Fred le repoussa et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Non…, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Cette nuit, c'était… très agréable. J'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a pas que cela dans le mariage.

-mais c'est fait, tu es mon époux, s'écria Marcus.

-Non, tu le sais, répondit Fred. Je ne suis pas réellement ton époux mais si c'est le cas sur les papiers. Cela ne durerait pas. Je demande le divorce.

Cette fois, Marcus n'essaya pas de la faire changer d'avis. Il le regarda longuement, puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce en silence.

Fred l'entendit monter à l'étage et redescendre quelques instants plus tard, ses chaussures aux pieds. Il sortit de la cuisine et le regarda mettre ton manteau, ouvrir la porte du cottage avant de s'immobiliser et de se retourner vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas te quitter, dit-il d'une voix étrangement sourde

-Marcus…, commença Fred.

-Non. Laisse-moi parler. Je vais te donner des réponses. Je ne sais pas si ce sont celles que tu attends mais ce sont les seules que je possède. S'il te plait, écoute-moi et…

Marcus s'arrêta comme s'il n'avait pas la force de continuer.

-Dis-moi, dit Fred, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Marcus hocha la tête puis inspira profondément.

-Il y a une semaine ma vie était organisée de façon rationnelle. J'allais épouser un homme qui m'apporterait tout ce que je désirais, tout ce dont je croyais avoir besoin. Je contrôlais tout…

Emue jusqu'aux larmes, Fred voyait l'effort qu'il faisait pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je pensais que cela fonctionnait, poursuit-il. Mais soudain…

Il hésita et se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai rencontré, continua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Je ne pouvais plus détourner les yeux de toi. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes identique toi et ton frère mais pour moi, un regard a suffit pour que je sache vous étiez très différents.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Fred dans un souffle.

-J'ai découvert un homme délicieux et mystérieux mais que je devais oublier si je voulais mener mes projets à bien. Ces plans si soigneusement mis au point. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais le jour du mariage, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Quand tu m'as dit que ton frère ne viendra pas. J'étais furieux. J'étais sûre que tu étais au courant des problèmes de ton père et de la fugue ton frère.

-Je ne savais rien, je…

-Je l'ai compris, mais ce moment-là, je pensais le contraire. J'étais en colère. Et puis, je t'ai regardé et je me suis dit que je pouvais me venger de cet affront, tout en t'ayant pour moi. Mais tu es parti. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Quand je t'ai affirmé que je ne croyais pas en l'amour, je voulais dire que je ne savais pas comment aimer. Personne n'avait encore provoqué ce sentiment en moi.

-Cela me semble être de l'amour, murmura Fred, la voix tremblante. Je sais ce que je parle, puisque c'est ce que ressens pour toi.

Marcus s'approcha de Fred et il l'embrassa avec passion. Lors qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Marcus posa son front sur celui de Fred.

-Plus de divorce, dit Marcus d'une voix hésitante

-Plus de divorce, dit Fred d'une voix déterminée

**Fin**


End file.
